


Apologies That We Don't Need

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Battleworld, Canon Temporary Character Death, Cuddling, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e23 The Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: “I thought you were dead.”





	Apologies That We Don't Need

 

“Tony, is something wrong?” Steve asked after Tony had completed the Bifrost with the information from the Beyonder’s base.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow at that.

 

Tony sighed.

 

“It’s stupid.”

 

“If it’s bothering you, then it’s not stupid. Just tell me.”

 

“You’re not gonna like it.”

 

“I don’t like seeing you bothered like this either.”

 

Steve gave Tony a hug and after a second Tony leaned into it.

 

“When I got cut off from all of you, I- it was. I didn’t know what I was going to do. It was just me.” Tony shuddered. “Time was weird there. I didn’t know how long it was before I ended up here, but it felt like an eternity. And the entire time I was there, the thing that kept me going, that powered me through wandering around Battleworld for months was the thought that you guys were out there and looking for me.”

 

“But we weren’t” Steve finished.

 

“I told you it was stupid,” Tony chuckled sadly.

 

“It’s not, stupid To-”

 

“It is!” Tony interrupted. “It’s not fair for me to hold it against you guys just because I got attached to a fantasy. I’m an asshole.”

 

“No your not, Tony. Don’t beat yourself up because we thought you were dead.” Steve insisted.

 

“But it made perfect sense for you to think I was dead. You thought that place was unstable, and finding me again would have been close to impossible!”

 

“The Avengers do the impossible on a regular basis.” Steve muttered.

 

“You can’t tell me to not beat myself up then immediately beat yourself up.”

 

“Well, same goes for you.”

 

The two Avengers stood there in silence.

 

“What are we doing here, Steve?” Tony whispered.

 

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head.

 

“How about this, love? Neither of us blames ourselves for anything, and we just try to keep going.”

 

Tony buried his face into Steve’s biceps.

 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
